Aozora What You Mean To Say
by Djinn
Summary: [Shounen ai/yaoi - m/m warning Sendoh x Koshino] Koshino reflects irritably on Sendoh and fishing one lazy summer lunchbreak.


After ff.net implemented the new rules [most of which I disagree with], I fled to mourn for a while, and returned to realise that I'd missed the back-up-your-now-illegal-fics-you-felon date [which I'd missed in my distress] by an hour. Tough. ^^;; But after a little lamenting over how my newest fic will never see the light of day [being rps. eh.], I decided to, a couple of weeks after finally finishing Deus Misereateur, upload all the [non-NC17 ^^;;] Slam Dunk fics I never got round to uploading over these two years. Most of these are FujiHana [this one is a SenKosh, though. ^^;;], posted at the SDBC [http://www.network54.com/Hide/Forum/13053] first, and quite old. Please bear with me. ^^; Yoroshiku na! Also, I'll have to **thank all the people who reviewed 'Hakanaki Hibi To...'** [http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=416078] so nicely! Though I think it's quite shoddily written now that I look back on it, it'll always be a very important work to me, and to see people actually like it is very moving. Thank you very much! If anyone actually likes FujimaxHanagata, I also happen to be the SDBC-endorsed FujiHana no Miko, and run a FujiHana shrine [http://fujihana.cjb.net] with the rest of my FujiHana fics, and quite a number of [old, though. -_- Haven't had time to upload my newer ones] fanart [and other resources], though it's been thrown into disarray right now by my exams and a previous hosting problem. Do drop by for a visit! One last thing - as far as FujiHana fics go, the coup de grâce of this bloc of uploads would actually be **Deus Misereatur**, rated R, so if you do want a look see, remember to check that out [seeing as ff.net doesn't include R in its normal listing. -_-]. 

A short simple SenKosh that came to me in class today [though a portion had been knocking around in my head for a couple of days]. Wrote most of it in History tutorial. I really quite like this one. The original idea came when I was musing about Koshino and Sendoh's characters, and conceding that, while it was fun to write Sendoh as a hentai-seme, I think he's probably more a laidback, but pretty smart and understanding-seme. Also, a lot of why I quite like it has to do with the style, which I think came out pretty well for an experiment [not that anyone can tell the difference between my this style and that...I think I'm just amusing myself.] 

**Technical Notes :** Keywords of the fic are : Koshino, Sendoh, summer, lunchbreak, fishing [And possibly POV]. 

  


**Aozora [What You Mean To Say]**  
by Djinn 

The sky was blue. An _umi no kokoro_ type of blue. A blue so bright it blinded the senses, and yet dazzled the very same senses so that one could not look away. It was the kind of blue, in short, that could only be found in mid-summer, and sometimes mid-winter, the irony not lost. And such a summer this was, that Kanagawa had never seen (or had, but conveniently forgot), just the kind of summer children loved, and mothers hated, for the amount of grass-and-dirt-stained clothes they would have to wash once the play of day was done. 

Sendoh loved this kind of summer. It was perfect for fishing, perfect for playing truant - another empty seat among the scores of hay fever victims hardly registered with the teachers, flustered and bothered and wiping their foreheads with the backs of their hands. The fish, themselves, were particularly lively in such a season, great big silver flashes, all thrashing fins and tails and great gaping mouths (and eyes. Big glassy eyes that stared blindly into the depths of nightmares and souls.). The fish of this season proved a challenge, and Sendoh did love a challenge so. 

Personally, Koshino hated summer. It was hot, sticky, and altogether too tiresome. The heat and brightness interfered with lessons - sometimes even with basketball practice. Altogether too impractical. 

Or perhaps it was just that he didn't like fishing. 

_- and eyes. Big glassy eyes that stared blindly into the depths of nightmares and souls. Stole blindly souls...and hearts..._

Somewhere far in the distance, the period bell rang. He regarded the sky in moody silence for a little while longer, until he finally spoke, the rest of his body, nonetheless, remaining just as languid and still. 

Gods. It really was a hypnotic blue. 

"Maybe we should go for class now." 

There was a lazy moment of nothing. He fancied he could hear the leaves rustling in the wind. Except, there was no wind. 

"...Maybe not. Not yet, anyway." A voice as lazy as the moment before eventually replied. 

With some effort, he tore his gaze away from the sky, turning his head to stare critically at his best friend. 

Ryonan's star player. Huh. Gods, he could practically see the reflection of a flapping fish in his eyes. 

...He really hated fishing. 

"You know I can't stand missing lessons." Clipped. Curt. A little cold. 

What was so wonderful about fishing, anyway? 

"Check your timetable, Koshino Hiroaki. It's our free period." 

He froze for a second, then swung his gaze back to the sky, a hateful burning in his cheeks. 

"Aa, sou ka." 

There was no answer. 

He just knew, if he could even bring himself to steal a glance, he would be able to see the reflected fish in those idle eyes flailing closer, drawn by some fantastic line. 

He really hated fishing, really hated it. Hated it to the core of his soul. 

He blinked gloomily at the sky, somehow irrationally thinking that it should be grey, with stormy, gathering rain clouds. Of course it wasn't. It was bright neon blue, without a wisp at all of cloud, stormy or otherwise. 

Ridiculous. 

He hated it all. 

"Ne, Koshino," the lazy voice drifted up again, all of a sudden. 

"What?" Rather irritably. A little harsh. 

"What would you do if I said I love you?" 

His eyes widened, a sharp alarm flooding his body. For a second, the sky seemed to press down on him, stifling him, suffocating him, the electric blue eliciting pinpricks of lightning in his core. He struggled, bolted upright, panting, trying to breathe through the urgent knot in his throat, live through the painful hammering of his heart. 

"Don't be silly." He said after a moment, his words sounding severe even to himself. He swallowed, fighting against the sinking disappointment in his body, against the insistent piercing pain that shrieked _'Liar! Liar!'_ through his blood. 

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." A feverish heat. _Tell him! Tell him! Liar!_

"It's not funny. I don't appreciate it." 

He wished...he...wished... 

He didn't know what to say. 

There was still no wind, no dramatic whispering of wind through leaves, no melodramatic heart-broken rain. Only the heat. The light. No sound. 

Miserably, he chanced a glance in Sendoh's direction. 

And fell. 

They were a different blue, a much darker, deeper blue than the intense, crackling blue of the sky. Different, but no less mesmerising. 

No less, not with that easy smile, and such a kindness in them. Such a kindness in those eyes. 

Such a kindness... 

The tears were there before he knew it. He looked away, hastily, before they could fall. 

More silence. Then, a quiet : 

"It's alright. I can wait." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soft. Uncertain. He wished. 

"I can wait." 

He closed his eyes, recalling the blue in the back of his mind, and the kindness. 

"Please do." Barely a whisper. Lost on the non-wind. He didn't think he heard. 

An amused chuckle, a muted shuffle. Sendoh was back on the grass, smiling indolently at the sky overhead. 

He studied the school building for a moment, seemingly small from where they sat. He could see a teacher in one of the windows, flailing a ruler ineffectually at the blackboard. They would have to go soon. English would start in a while. 

But for now... 

He shifted, slowly, settling down on the grass once more, hands behind his head. The noise of nothing hung heavy in the air. 

"...Sendoh," 

"Hm?" 

"Let's go fishing today." 

...It was really quite a beautiful blue. 

**owari.**

  


^.^;; That's it. Simple, really. In case I was a failure, I'll just point out that one of the ideas of the fic was that - the more he thought Sendoh didn't care about him, the more Koshino hated fishing. [In one of those, 'you care about fishing and you don't care about me' type things.] Aagh. I just don't make sense. 

**Footnotes :**

**Aozora** - Blue sky 

**Umi no kokoro** - Heart of the sea [Just a stupid me trying to insert some Japanese poeticism into the description, so I don't have to use distracting English words here. ^.^;;] 

**"Aa, sou ka"** - You can take it as the Japanese equivalent of 'Ah, I see." 

That's all. Hope someone liked it. ^.^;; 


End file.
